Fate is Weird
by Squidgy Paperweight
Summary: A totally self-indulgent crack fic of my two favourite dumbasses. Enjoy!


It was all weird really, how it happened. It could have been easily avoided, and all this mess wouldn't exist. And yet, fate had other plans.

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon, and everyone was in the court, playing volleyball, as per usual. Serving was today's focus, and everyone was doing pretty well. Except for one certain orange-haired, brown-eyed boy. Let's just say Hinata hadn't completely gotten over his fatal mishap which resulted in a very angry Kageyama, and a large lump on both boys' heads by the end.

Hinata stepped up to the serving line, trying not to freak out and wondering why the heck this was bothering him _now_, throwing the ball in the air and reaching up to hit it over the net. Only, he made the mistake of looking at Kageyama, who had conveniently turned around as he tossed the ball into the air. The scowl on his face screamed _don't you dare hit me again_, and instead succeeded in Hinata making the noise of a dying cat, who proceeded to wait a few seconds too long to hit the ball, sending the ball flying straight forward. Into Kageyama's face.

As the ball slammed into his face and dropped onto the ground, both boys stood frozen in shock. Hinata because, well, he wondered why the universe was out to hate him, and Kageyama, because his face was currently stinging and his opinion on murder was slowly changing.

Kageyama snapped out of it first. He stormed over and grabbed Hinata's shirt, yanking him until they were nose to nose. "Why the hell did you do that, you boke?!"

Hinata squeaked and tried to struggle out of Kageyama's grip. "I-I didn't..."

As he met Kageyama's gaze, his brain caught up, and he realised, hey it wasn't his fault that Kageyama's face was scary, and that he accidentally hit him. So he told Kageyama so.

The noise that came out of Kageyama's throat was inhuman. "Boke! It was your fault!"

"Was not, it's yours!"

"No, yours!"

At this point in time, Daiichi had planned to yank them both apart, but he was too late.

They grew closer and closer together, both yanking on each other's shirts in frustration. They forgot that it wasn't easy to stand while being yanked around, and promptly fell down. Onto each other. Or more specifically, their lips. Milliseconds before they hit the ground, both boys' eyes widened as their mouths smashed together.

Everyone in the room froze, as the two boys continued to lay in a mess on the ground, their mouths still attached. Deep blue eyes met brown ones, both filled with fear and shock. Neither attempted to move, as they both knew something had sparked. They both became very aware of their predicament, not only their mouths, but their hands and legs, haphazardly thrown over each other during the fall. Hinata made a squeaking sound (I think he may secretly be a mouse...) and Kageyama snapped out of his shocked state.

He pulled away, shoving Hinata backwards and started to say, "What the –", as Hinata yanked on Kageyama's shirt and shoved his mouth back on his own. Kageyama let out a gasp, and watched as Hinata's fluttered closed.

As all the other teammates watched on, Kageyama and Hinata started making out furiously, letting out anything-but-innocent sounds. Hinata was pulling on the back of Kageyama's shirt, but unlike before, he was exploring Kageyama's smooth skin. Kageyama was holding Hinata's head, threading his fingers through the soft hair, _why didn't I realise it was so soft?_, unlike before, where his goal was to rip it out.

Neither was in their right minds, and seemed to forget the audience they had. They pulled apart with a sigh, and leaned on each other's forehead, breathing heavily.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed."

"...so... this might be a good time to tell you I've had a crush on you for a while...?"

"Boke. So have I."

Hinata broke into a face-splitting grin, widening even further when Kageyama gave him a small smile.

A clearing throat broke their dreamy state, and both turned their heads to find their teammates – some of them grinning, and others scowling (mostly Tsukishima).

"Aww, you guys! That was sooooo cute!" Nishinoya bounded up to them.

Tanaka pretended to wipe at his eyes. "That was, _sniff sniff,_ so beautiful."

Hinata and Kageyama stood up, blushing furiously.

"Ummm..."

Kageyama suddenly grabbed Hinata's hand and sprinted across the court, yelling, "We'll be going now," as Hinata was dragged behind, yelling equally as loud, "'Yama!"

As they ran out the door, they heard Suga's faint voice, calling "Be safe and use protection!"

THE END.


End file.
